Children of the Moon
by Anthologist of dreams
Summary: With Sirius still in Azkaban and thought guilty by everyone including his only living friend, it falls to Remus to take care of Harry after the five year old was bitten and turned into a werewolf...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Well I just desperately wanted a story in which Remus was the one to take care of Harry and save him from the Dursleys, and I also wanted to explore the werewolf side of the magical world... so here's the story.**

 **As always Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and not to me.**

 **Chapter 1**

The letter came on a freezing autumn night.

Later, much later, probably months later to be honest, Remus would realize that it was actually Halloween and he won't know whether to laugh or cry at the irony. Everything that was ever important in Remus' life had happened on Halloween: he'd been bitten on a Halloween night, his friends confronted him about it years later after the Halloween feast, they'd been able to complete their animagi transformations on that night and off course it was also the night he'd been left completely alone, the night James, Lily and Peter had died and _Black_ had betrayed them all.

Remus hated Halloween.

Yet the last thing he had expected to see when he entered his tiny apartment that night after work and just two days after the moon was Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, waiting for him with what seemed to be an urgent message from the headmaster.

It was a letter.

 _Harry is in trouble._

 _Meet me at Hogwarts as soon as possible._

 _Albus._

* * *

 **A few days earlier.**

Harry couldn't believe his luck! Mrs. Figg had the flu and couldn't take him, which meant that he was on vacation for the very first time in his life! The Dursleys had rented a small cabin in the woods just in front of the biggest lake Harry had ever seen, it was fantastic! Even if his aunt and uncle weren't very happy with him there, even when Dudley had thrown the biggest tantrum when he found out, even when he had to cook and clean and sleep on the floor of Dudley's room, the last four days had been the best of his life!

For the most part he was left alone by the Dursleys, so he had been free to explore and play and do what ever he wanted, as aunt Petunia had said: he was five years old now, he wasn't a baby anymore, he could take care of himself, and not bother them. He had even made a friend, it was one of the rangers, he was a bit weird and somehow knew his name and had asked him to show him his scar but he was nice. He'd taken his hand and showed him around, yes Mr. Greyback was nice and seemed actually excited to meet him and spend time with Harry, something that rarely happened. He told Harry that he should come exploring at night that it was more exciting but Harry didn't want to because all the other rangers said it was dangerous, that there were wolves out at night.

At the moment though it seemed like Harry's luck was running short, he'd been distracted by a blue bird that was singing right there on the window frame and the potatoes that he was supposed to be cooking were burnt. He took them out of the oven as he felt his uncle stepping closer.

"What's that smell?" He said approaching the kitchen.

"I am sorry uncle Vernon," He said with the plate of burnt potatoes in his hands. His uncle took a look at the potatoes and his face went red.

"You are sorry? You are sorry. Boy! That was our dinner! Now because of you we won't have anything to eat! PETUNIA!" He was getting redder and redder, his aunt came running "Look what the little _freak_ did to our food!"

Harry knew it was early enough in the afternoon that he would have time to make more potatoes and tried to tell that to his aunt and uncle but they were having none of it. Uncle Vernon's face was furious and aunt Petunia's was very pale.

"Shut up! I don't care! You ruined our dinner and now those potatoes are going to be yours, if we were home I'd send you to your cupboard but I guess I should just make you sleep outside!" Harry felt his heart fall and his eyes were getting wet.

"But uncle Vernon there are wolves outside!" He said crying, "Please don't make me stay outside the whole night!"

His aunt gave his uncle a warning look but he dismissed it.

"There are no wolves in this part of Britain, besides we are in the middle of summer nothing is going to happen to the boy" He said to her, "And it would be good for his character, then he'd stop crying like a little girl" Then he turned to Harry "Off with you then, out you go and take that horrible food with you"

Harry took the plate and went outside, he heard his uncle locking the door.

He sat on the porch of the cabin his head resting on the door and cried silently for a while. When the sun started setting down he took the plate of burnt potatoes and ate them: they weren't that bad, a bit burnt on the outside but perfect inside.

After a while it was dark outside, Harry heard the Dursleys eating and then getting ready to sleep, then they turned out the lights, it was a bit chilly even if it was a summer night so Harry curled upon himself thankful for the light of the full moon that didn't leave him in complete darkness and he fell asleep.

* * *

Remus blinked at the letter for a couple of seconds, he hadn't heard anything about Harry for the past four years, not after Albus had refused his offer to take him saying that he was already placed with the Dursleys, his family, and that he was safe, not after he had abandoned the magical world.

Fawkes chirped impatiently.

"Right" he said, the only other remaining member of what had been his family was in trouble, he took a piece of paper, wrote his reply and gave it to phoenix who promptly disappeared in an explosion of flames.

He put his face on his hands, _God, Harry!_ He had thought about the boy almost every day since that Halloween, his biggest regret was that little boy and the life that he was deprived of. Vernon and Petunia Dursley were amongst the most disgusting people Remus had ever met in his life. He hated the thought of Harry, sweet little baby Harry, on their hands.

Remus composed himself and took his wand out of under his mattress where'd hidden it after leaving it all behind. He took a few deep breaths and appareated for the first time in over three years to the Diagon Alley where he took the floo to Hogwarts.

Albus was waiting for him in his office, everything looked exactly the same as it always had, Remus felt a lump on his throat, if he closed his eyes he could pretend that James, Peter and Sirius were right beside him and that they were about to be reprimanded like it had happened dozens of times. But he couldn't close his eyes and Dumbledore had a hard and worried expression and so the fantasy went away before it could fully form.

Albus was sitting by his desk and he signaled Remus to sit in front of him.

"My dear Remus, it's been a while if I do say so myself… It is too bad that we're meeting again under these unpleasant circumstances…" started the headmaster.

"What happened to Harry?" He demanded cutting the pleasantries that Albus usually liked, the older man sighed.

"He was on vacation with his family, I know that you know that he was placed with his aunt Petunia Dursley, and that you didn't agree" Remus nodded "well it looks like you might have been right, I told them in my letter to never take him out of Private Drive for more than a day without our supervision because the wards, the blood wards that I set to protect Harry were set on the house and were straighten by the presence of both Mrs. Dursley and Harry, if she left then they'd keep working for a long time, but if Harry was away of the house then he'd only be safe when in the presence of Mrs. Dursley"

"What happened?" interrupted Remus again.

"Well they took him on vacation, and for some reason they refuse to tell me, Harry was outside of the cabin they had rented at night, he …he was alone in the woods on the full moon"

He felt suddenly dizzy with the implication, dread setting in his stomach.

"Albus, please tell me that it's not what I think it is."

"He was bitten, Remus"


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter two…**

 **Chapter 2.**

"He was bitten, Remus"

Remus just sat there for a few long moments, looking at Dumbledore but not actually seeing anything, time seemed to stop or at least slow down, he breathed once, twice… and then it hit him.

He felt sick, this could not be happening, should not be happening, not this, never this… not to sweet baby Harry with his sparkling green eyes and his cute baby giggles. But that was not Harry, not anymore; he ought to be five by now, just a year older than when it had happened to him. Just a kid, just five year old kid and now condemned as he was. He didn't know he was crying until Albus gave him his handkerchief.

"He is right here on the infirmary, Mrs. Dursley had the good sense to contact me as soon as she found him." Dumbledore informed him when he thought Remus was a bit more composed "It was almost too late, he is badly injured I'm afraid. Madame Pomfrey is taking care of him right now, she estimates that he will make a full recovery, even if he has not awoken yet... but we both agree that if he hadn't been infected he'd probably would not have made it"

"Faster healing" muttered Remus still in shock but listening.

"Ah yes, faster healing, an excellent sense of smell, better hearing, quicker instincts… there is always a bright side my friend"

"Being shut out by society, being seen as a monster, having to hide who you are and the fear on their eyes as soon as they find out … ah yes the good old life of a werewolf." He interrupted bitterly.

"Which is why nobody can know Remus. You, Madame Pomfrey and I are the only ones who do…do you understand?"

"Do I understand? Do I even… he is _Harry Potter! The boy who lived…_ he cannot be a werewolf… he cannot be… like me" Remus put his head on his hands "But he is, Albus, he is. And he always will be. This is going to change him, to affect him in ways you cannot even begin to imagine…" 

"I know" Responded the older man in a placating tone "I know, but there is the _prophecy_ to think about _…_ Voldemort is not dead, we both know this, and he will come back, and when he does…" he stopped there but Remus could fill the blank _he's going to have to kill him_ "Harry is going to need as much help as he can… no one can know."

Remus nodded.

"It is too dangerous for Harry to go back with his family now so if your offer to take him still stands…" Remus put his hand up to stop him.

"You said it yourself four years ago Albus: I'm in no shape to take care of a child, I am broke, depressed, alone and most importantly a werewolf… it's just not safe. Besides who knows how my wolf will react to him, and I will not be able to take care of him during the full moon being affected myself"

Albus let him finish but he had that indulgent smile on his lips.

"But my dear Remus don't you see? You are the only thing he has left. How many families do you think will take him in now? Even if he is who he is? Besides he knows nothing about the magical world, about himself…about James and Lily" That was a low blow, even for Dumbledore… but if it was true, and knowing Vernon and Petunia Dursley it probably was, Remus couldn't stand it. "About your financial state, well I was just about to contact you actually, I am working on a deep research about the different uses for dragon blood among many other things but with my many obligations I could certainly use the help… and as for the living arrangements James' father had a cottage in the woods, not very far away from a little village, that cottage is by law Harry's and also yours if you decide to be his tutor."

Remus felt suddenly overwhelmed, just the way he'd felt the night James and Lily had been killed and he'd been unexpectedly left completely alone in the world.

"I don't know if I can take it, Albus, I'm not the same man I was four years ago…" He bit his lip, unable to look at the old man's face, ashamed of his cowardice and of his pain.

He heard Albus getting up of his chair. "I believe we should go and see Harry before you make your choice…"

 **Hogwarts' infirmary**

It was close to midnight when he entered the infirmary, Dumbledore stayed by the door to talk to Madame Pomfrey. It was almost empty because the students were all home and the moonlight coming through the windows was the only light, Remus tried not to think about the significance of that or about just how many nights just like this one he had stayed here, or even less about how many nights will Harrystay here.

And then he saw him.

He was a little bundle of blankets in the last bed.

 _Harry._

It took his breath away.

He walked slowly towards the bed. There he was, illuminated only by the moonlight, he could see a small head covered in raven black hair. His eyes filled with tears.

 _Harry._

He was breathing slowly in his sleep, Remus' knees gave out so he kneeled next to the bed. He saw his little hand hanging out of the blankets and he took it. _Harry, Harry._ My, he looked just like James, with that unruly hair and that nose and… _oh God, someone had hurt him, hurt him in the worst possible way_ and he had almost refused to take him, to raise him, to take care of him… the child of James and Lily, the only thing he had left in the world and as Dumbledore had said the reverse was true as well.

He felt Madame Pomfrey approaching but didn't move his gaze from Harry's peaceful sleeping face.

"He's been unconscious since the attack, but that is to be expected… it is almost normal for the victim to not be conscious while the curse spreads" Informed him Madame Pomfrey; he felt her hand on his shoulder. Remus had always really liked her; she'd been the one to take care of him every moon while on Hogwarts, the one to walk him to the Whomping Willow and to take him to infirmary afterwards, they had spent countless hours just talking and he had volunteered to help her almost every weekend since his fifth year even when both of them knew he could never become a healer because of what he was. Her hand felt reassuring, warm and welcome.

"When will he wake up?" He asked in a whisper.

"Sometime tomorrow morning if my estimates of the time of the attack are correct"

"How bad was he injured?"

"I'm not going to lie to you Remus, it was pretty bad, I am talking we almost lost him bad, the wolf did quite a number on him, he was bitten on his stomach which means a lot internal bleeding, he also had his left leg broken and countless bruises" She then took off the blankets and Remus took a breath, underneath Harry was almost completely covered in bandages and the few places where he was not were in a unhealthy shade of purple or yellow. "To be honest if it weren't for the curse and it's faster healing ability I do not think he would've made it"

Remus swallowed.

"Can I stay with him?" he asked.

"I don't see why not but I would rather you slept, it was full moon for you too just two days ago as well. If you want you can use the bed next to his and if anything changes I promise to wake you up"

He felt suddenly tired, very tired, exhausted, so he nodded in agreement, squeezing Harry's hand once before letting go and getting up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Remus and Harry finally meet again!**

 **Chapter 3**

Madame Pomfrey woke him the next morning with a levitating tray with breakfast for the two of them. Remus smiled at her in thanks, they ate silently, Remus giving glances to the next bed every few seconds.

"It shouldn't be long now," said Madame Pomfrey caching his eyes, "Albus will be here soon"

And as if her words were an invitation the headmaster appeared in the door.

"Good morning Poppy, Remus" He greeted "Have you thought about my proposition?"

"You knew, you knew that I could never say no… he's pretty much my nephew in every way that matters and he is alone in the world just like I am, there is no way I could actually resist." Responded Remus looking away from his breakfast, his voice was a mixture of resignation and hope.

Dumbledore just nodded, a smile playing on his eyes "We will talk about the arrangements and other technicalities after he wakes up and everything is a bit clearer."

And so they waited, and waited, Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey conversing quietly behind Remus whose attention was solely on Harry. His eyes didn't leave Harry's bed, and so he was the first one to see him waking about an hour later, he quickly kneeled next to the bed like he had done the night before and took the child's hand, Albus stood next to him and Madame Pomfrey went to the other side of the bed and started casting diagnostic spells on him.

Harry came to his senses slowly, everything was blurry and he was very dizzy, he had no idea of where he was and his body hurt a lot. He let out a tiny whimper before opening his eyes, the light was too bright and so he closed them again, he felt sick and then he realized that someone was holding his hand, that was nice, no one had ever done that before, except his friend, the ranger…

"Mister Greyback?" he asked his voice just above a whisper, he heard a shocked yelp and then some rapid discussion, there were at least two people there and none of them sounded like Mister Greyback, but the hand holding his felt warm and comforting and nice so it really didn't matter. Harry felt like sleeping again for a little while.

"Harry, I need you to wake up" Harry groaned but opened his eyes again, the light was bearable, he blinked a couple of times and… he saw the ceiling, he saw it clearly not blurry like he was used to. He closed his eyes and opened them again and there was the ceiling looking so sharp. He tried to sit so he could see more stuff but he felt a harsh pain in his stomach and torso, it was so bad his eyes watered, he closed them and then a couple of hands were helping him sit, slowly so it wouldn't hurt.

"Where am I?" he asked before opening his eyes again, there were three people in the room of what looked like some sort of hospital, two of them were very old and the third one was the one holding his hand, he resembled mister Greyback somehow, he looked at their hands for a moment "Are you friends of Mister Greyback? 'Cause I know he said that I should go out at night but I didn't want to because everyone kept saying it was dangerous but my uncle was so mad and he made me…" his voice was panicking and he was crying again, "and I am sorry… so sorry and everything hurts and I'm sorry, please tell uncle Vernon that I won't burn the potatoes again… could you tell him, please?"

Remus' heart broke at least three times during Harry's pleas, he was going to kill Greyback and Dursley very slowly, he decided. He squeezed Harry's hand and shushed him, telling him that everything would be all right, it took a couple of minutes but the kid stopped crying and looked at him.

"Where am I?" he asked again, his voice breaking.

"You're in the infirmary of the school of Hogwarts, my name is Albus Dumbledore, this lovely lady is Madame Pomfrey, she has been taking care of you and he is Remus Lupin," informed him the oldest man with the kind blue eyes. "You gave us quite a scare my dear child, you almost died!"

"What happened? Where are uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia?"

"I'm afraid you will not be living with them anymore" said the old man.

"Really?" The excitement in his voice broke Remus' heart even more. Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey grimaced.

"Really" answered Dumbledore "You'll be living with my friend here, he is called Remus and he was one of the best friends your parents ever had."

Harry's eyes opened almost comically, he turned to Remus "You knew my parents?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, I did. You look a lot like them actually" he said shyly.

"Do I?"

"Yeah, you have your dad's hair and nose but your eyes and your lips are just like your mum's" Remus' felt the usual lump on this throat but he kept talking "Anyway, yes I was a very good friend of your parents and I'll be happy to live with you if you want to…"

Harry looked at their hands stilled joined "I would like that" he whispered.

"Harry" interrupted Dumbledore "I know that you're confused and tired but something bad and dangerous happened to you and I need you to tell me everything about this friend of yours, Mister Greyback, if I am not mistaken."

Harry looked at Dumbledore who offered him a kind smile and he nodded.

"Mrs. Figg was sick so I went on vacation with the Dursleys, and one day when I was exploring the woods a ranger appeared out of nowhere and he said his name was something Greyback and that he worked in the park, he asked my name and when I told him he smiled and laughed like he knew me and asked if he could see the scar on my forehead and I showed him. He was really nice, he took my hand and he helped me explore and told me that I should come and explore at night that it was better but all the other rangers always said not to because of the wolves so I told him I wouldn't and the he laughed and he left. He was weird but nice."

Remus felt so angry, that was Greyback's M.O. all over again. He always approached the child and gave them the same advise trying to get them alone in the woods on the full moon. Remus remembered when it happened to him, he'd also thought Greyback was nice, and he went out because he was very curious…

"Harry listen to me" he said "Mister Greyback is not nice, he's a very bad man who likes to hurt children and he's the reason you're hurt, well him and your uncle that made stay out. None of this is your fault, okay?"

Harry nodded.

"Okay, now there are a lot of things you don't know about your parents, about Greyback, about where we are and about what is about to happen and I am going to try to explain everything but if you get confused just stop me and ask me, okay?"

Harry nodded again.

"Before we start though I need to know what your uncles told you about your parents, it's that okay?"

Harry flushed but answered quietly "They said that I shouldn't ask questions, that they were unemployed and good for nothing and that they died in a car crash…" Remus closed his eyes and swallowed "I don't even know their names…" Harry admitted with a little voice.

Remus let out a whimper; he opened his eyes and glared at Dumbledore who was looking stunned, "Their names were James and Lily, they were wonderful, the nicest people I've ever met and they didn't die in a car crash…" he sighed "you see Harry they belonged to a very different world that the one your aunt and uncle lived in, you belong to that world too, as do Albus and Poppy and me…Harry your parents were wizards, so am I and so are you."

"What? But aunt Petunia says that wizards don't exist!"

"Well she was lying" Said Remus, he let go of Harry's hand and took his wand he aimed for the bed behind Harry and said " _Wingardium leviosa"_ The bed levitated for a minute before he cancelled the charm, Harry was altering between looking at him, the bed and the wand with an awestruck look on his face.

"Wow! That the most amazing thing I've ever seen!" he exclaimed "And I can do it too?"

Remus laughed at his enthusiasm "You will be able too, you see Albus told you that we are at Hogwarts, Hogwarts is a school for magic that, if everything works out, you will be attending after your eleventh birthday… and here you will learn how to do all kinds of magic!" he promised

"That's so cool, did you study here mister Remus?"

"Pleas call me just Remus, Harry. And yes I did and so did your parents, we came here together. This is where we became friends and where your parents met each other. And this is where you are coming too" explained Remus.

Harry stayed silent for a couple of minutes, and he bit his lip.

"So, what happened to my parents?" asked Harry.

Remus sighed; this was one of the hardest parts. "Before you were born there was a very bad wizard, he was so evil that people were even afraid to say his name and so they called him he-who-must-not-be-named or you-know-who, but his name was Voldemort" Harry's eyes widened in fear "You see Harry he was very evil and so your parents and Albus and I with a lot of other people tried to stop him, he was really angry because of that so a little over a year after you were born he went to your house and he… he killed your parents, and I am so sorry" Remus carefully took the boy's hand again and this time Harry was the one who squeezed.

"What happened to the bad wizard?" he asked after a few minutes.

"Well" answered Dumbledore "He didn't just kill your parents Harry, he wanted to kill you too, even though you were just a baby, but your mother, Lily, she died protecting you and her love for you was so strong that when Voldemort tried to kill you his spell bounced back at him and he was destroyed. You are well known in the magical world because of this."

"They call you _the boy who lived_ ," said Remus, "and everybody knows your name"

"But that doesn't make sense! I didn't do anything I was just a baby, my mum should be the one who's famous"

Dumbledore chuckled "People's actions and feelings rarely make sense and that is what makes humans wonderfully unpredictable"

Remus rolled his eyes but smiled at Harry.

"So, what does all of this have to do with what happened to me in the woods?"

"I think we've talked enough for today," said Dumbledore before Remus could interject. "You're hurt. You should rest and take all the potions Madame Pomfrey gives you, if you want to leave with Remus a soon as possible, okay?"

Harry nodded and turned his attention to the medi-witch who had been studying the results of the diagnostic spells during their conversation. Dumbledore signaled the door and Remus waved at Harry "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay!" said Harry with a smile.

Remus followed Dumbledore out of the infirmary.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone I would like to thank you for your comments and support. English isn't my first language you telling me that you like the story and how it is written is good is very encouraging. And also since we're on the topic if you find any mistakes or something that just sounds weird...please let me know. I haven't been able to find a beta-reader, so if anyone is interested contact me.**

 **Thanks again.**

 **Anyway on with the story.**

 **Chapter 4.**

"What do we know about Greyback?" Asked Dumbledore once he'd closed the door of his office.

"Fenrir Greyback is, perhaps, the most savage werewolf alive today. He regards it as his mission in life to bite and to contaminate as many people as possible; he wants to create enough were wolves to overcome the wizards. Voldemort had promised him prey in return for his services. Greyback specializes in children... Bite them young, he says, and raise them away from their parents, raise them to hate normal wizards."

"He was also the one that infected you, and he now somehow came across from Harry… I don't think is just a coincidence; there is something… _not right_ about the whole situation. I will get all my informants working on it, though it will be complicated, you know that normally I would just send you for this mission but I think that you remaining with Harry is ought to be our priority" Remus raised his eyebrow. "He trusts you and he is going to need you desperately in the next few months, besides I think it will be good for you too Remus, I know you've been alone for the last few years…"

"For the record I just want to say I don't think a child would fit in my lifestyle, as I'm sure you already know I live in a little miserable apartment in a not very nice muggle neighborhood, I work two jobs that constantly change and that are not in any way a reliable source of income, besides I am a werewolf, not precisely the top candidate for fostering _the boy who lived_ " Dumbledore didn't say anything, waiting for Remus to finish "That being said, I've loved Harry since the moment he was born and after James and Lily… well there hasn't been a day when I haven't thought about him or wonder how he is. So if you're really willing to give him to me you know that I don't have it in my heart to say no."

The headmaster gave him his proud smile.

"I say we change your lifestyle, then. I bring out back my plan, the Potter cottage by the woods and a fidelio with me as the secret keeper, you working as my research partner and I would pay you accordingly, off course. About you being a werewolf well there is not much I can do but I think it might be better for Harry to make the difficult transition with you by his side, so he will not feel abandoned, it will actually be good for both of you not being alone during the transformations… so then my dear Remus: have we reached and agreement?"

Remus looked at the older man for a few long seconds. Then he sighed.

"I believe we have"

After that he went to check back on Harry who was sleeping again. Madame Pomfrey assured him that Harry was doing as good as he could be, that he was healing at the rate of a newly turned werewolf, which meant…very fast, and that he would probably be out by the end of the week, which gave him only three days to sort everything out.

He went home and started packing, it didn't take long: the apartment was very tiny and Remus didn't really have a lot of stuff to begin with. In all, his whole life fitted in two boxes, he sighed and sat on the bed. He wondered, as he often did, how his life would've been if _Black_ hadn't betrayed James and Lily; he imagined their house in Godric Hollow intact (not the ruins he'd found after the attack), he could almost picture it, James and Peter laughing and playing with Harry in the garden, he would've been with Lily, probably helping in the kitchen… Black never made it to his fantasies.

He shrugged, he didn't like thinking about _Sirius_ , it hurt too much… he got up and put the boxes away.

"Tomorrow I will resign my two jobs to take yours, Padfoot," he said to the empty room, he regretted it immediately.

* * *

Albus was taking Harry to the cottage on Saturday morning, where Remus had stayed the last few days getting everything ready to receive the boy. The cottage was small, though certainly much bigger than his previous living arrangements, it had two little bedrooms, one bathroom and one bigger room that worked as kitchen, living room, library and dinning room.

And most importantly it had a _basement._

When Remus had arrived, just after leaving his jobs, he quickly realized that the place had been abandoned for years _._ He had a lot of cleaning to do, which was kind of good because it gave him an opportunity to get reacquainted with his wand and his magic. Albus had given him a bit of money to buy whatever was necessary for him and Harry but he'd mostly made do with the furniture that was already in the cottage, fixing it and changing it a bit with a couple of spells.

He took the room to the right; there was a double bed (which he appropriated while trying not to think about Prong's parents), he quickly transfigured a wooden chair into a place to put his books. And he moved the small desk he'd had in his apartment so that the room worked also as an office.

Harry's room was to the left; it was the same size as Remus'. As soon as he came in it hit him like a bludger: it had obviously been James' room. He cleaned the walls and found quidditch decorations behind the dirt and there was a twin bed next to the wall, the bedding was in Gryffindor colors. Even though he'd never been there, there was something so _Prongs_ in about the place that he had had to sit down for a while.

He'd decided not to buy anything for Harry yet, he didn't really know him and preferred giving the boy the opportunity to chose what he wanted, Albus had said that they could go to the village that was nearby, and even to London from time to time as long as they stayed on the muggle side.

The bigger room had an old sofa next to the wall, a small round wooden table with three chairs, and a very old but confortable kitchen that he had cleaned and fixed completely. It wasn't much but Remus thought that he and Harry would be all right.

The place that had taken most of his time though was the basement. It was as big as the whole cottage and had been filled with rotting wood, which he'd quickly disposed of. Remus had spent hours not only making it werewolf proofed but safe for Harry as well.

He'd put chains to the wall furthest away from the door to chain himself, it was the most horrible way to spend the moon but there was no way the wolf could hurt little Harry, who had the whole room to stretch and explore…that made it easier, not feeling trapped, and not being alone. Remus knew from experience, and if the only good thing that ever came from his curse was the knowledge to make Harry's life a bit more comfortable then maybe it was worth it.

* * *

Remus had finished all his work Friday afternoon, just in time to receive the owl from Dumbledore letting him know that Harry had been discharged from the infirmary and that he would bring him the next morning and also put up the fidelius.

On Saturday morning Remus waited impatiently for the sound of apparition, he had a book on his hands that he'd been reading for the last hour but honestly he hadn't the faintest idea of what the it said. He sighed, giving up he put the book away and made his way outside taking a chair with him to sit and wait.

The sun was warm and pleasant, the chair comfortable and Remus' thoughts began to wonder…

He thought about James and Lily and the child that so much resembled them and made a silent promise to all of them take as good care of him as he could.

And he thought of Sirius, bitterly, like he always did. He remembered those amazing years, after Hogwarts, when they had been roommates. He had moved out a few months before _that_ Halloween because he had to go and live with the werewolves in hopes of finding information for the Order.

During that time hadn't suspected a thing, and he felt terribly guilty. He'd been blinded, stupidly blinded by the crush he had had on the man. Now that was something _nobody_ knew, except for Black himself, looking back he had manipulated Remus. And now James, Lily and Peter were dead, all because he couldn't look past his stupid infatuation and see the deatheater that was lurking behind those deep blue eyes.

It all went to hell during their seventh year. Remus had known liked men as well as women by then but he had no plans of _ever_ acting on it, being a werewolf was abnormal enough as it was, he didn't need to add being a poofer to the equation. And so he'd very deliberately not looked at his friends in that way. Anyway it all went to hell in seventh year when Prongs and Lily finally started dating, and Sirius was deprived of James' constant companionship. Peter was too stressed out about the N.E.W.T.'s and dating Sarah Jones from Hufflepuff to spend much time with them. That had meant that he and Padfoot passed most of their time together and became closer and closer and before Remus could do anything to stop it he'd fallen in love with the bastard.

Not that he ever did anything about it, not for years, not until the last time he saw him… the night before leaving to live with the pack. But Black had had to know, there was no way he hadn't and he had used Remus, played with him and his feelings so he wouldn't suspect a thing and then betrayed them all.

The sound of the apparition thankfully took him out his head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, I'm sorry for not updating before but I had a lot of work for Uni. Thank you for your kind comments and support!**

 **Chapter 5.**

Harry was crushing Albus' hand, his eyes big with fear and bewilderment, his head kept moving from side to side looking around him with a shocked expression on his tiny face. _His first apparition_ thought Remus with a fond smile as he approached the pair.

"Ah! Good morning Remus," said Dumbledore letting go of Harry's hand and offering it to the older werewolf.

"Good morning Albus" responded Remus taking his hand and smiling at Harry "and hello to you too Harry, I'm happy to hear that you're feeling much better!"

"Hello mister Remus" said the child shyly, his big green eyes looking at the ground. Remus frowned.

"Why don't we go inside, don't you want to see your new room?" asked Remus, Harry lifted his head and smiled a little smile, nodding in agreement.

He could feel Dumbledore's gaze and smile while they walked. "I will stay outside and start working on the fidelius," said the headmaster, Remus acknowledged him with a nod.

"Is this your house Mister Remus?" whispered Harry while they were walking to the cottage.

Remus stopped and kneeled in front of the boy so he could speak to him face to face. "No Harry, I lived in an apartment that was way to small for the two of us. This cottage used to be the vacation home of your grandparents, so technically this is _your_ house."

Harry looked again at the little cottage this time with a shinning smile on his face. "And I can have my own room?"

"Yes Harry and we can decorate it however you want," Remus promised as he got up again, he offered him his hand and the small boy took it, together they walked to their new home.

…

Remus gave the boy a tour of the small house, avoiding the basement and the inevitable conversation that they should have about it. Harry absolutely loved his room, and something inside Remus told him that the boy probably never had a room of his own.

The child stopped in front of his night table where Remus had put a framed photo James and Lily holding baby Harry.

"These are my mum and dad," he announced mesmerized with the picture where Lily was giving him a kiss in the head while James kept smiling at the both of them "I had never seen them"

He took the photo in his hands.

"…My mum is really pretty…"

Remus felt a lump in his throat, Harry looked at him, and he seemed almost lost. Remus couldn't take it anymore. He kneeled down and hugged him.

Harry stood still for a moment, wondering what he was supposed to do, but then he just melted under the warmth and comfort the older man offered him.

…

Harry helped Remus make lunch; it broke the werewolf's heart to find out how skilled the five year old was in the kitchen. As the day progressed Remus found himself wanting to kill the Dursleys more and more.

Dumbledore stayed for lunch, but having finished casting the fidelius and the protective wards, left shortly afterwards, promising Remus to contact him with information about his research in a couple of days and pointing that Remus and Harry should have a talk.

Just to see the look that Harry wore every time he saw magic Remus waved his wand and the dishes went floating to the sink and started washing themselves. Harry ran behind them laughing.

"That's so cool, mister Remus!" he exclaimed from the kitchen "I can't wait make magic like you and professor Dumbledore do!"

Remus chuckled to himself.

Harry came back a couple of minutes later with a big smile on his face. And Remus sobered, they needed to have a conversation and soon, it wasn't something he could hide from Harry, this small and innocent five year old, because he would find out on his own, in a _very_ painful way, in less than 28 days anyway.

He sighed and moved to the old looking sofa.

"Come sit by me Harry, there's something we need to talk about." The boy seemed to be able to read the mood change in the room, his smile vanished, his demeanor became instantly shy and he approached the couch slowly. It disturbed Remus to see the little boy like this but it was crucial to get this out of the way.

"There are other magical creatures and people other than wizards" he started when Harry finally sat by his side "and a person can be a wizard and something else a well, the man who attacked you that night, Greyback, was something other than a wizard, do you understand?"

"But it wasn't a person mister Remus, it wasn't mister Greyback, it was a wolf!" then Harry appeared to chastise himself and looked away from Remus "I am sorry, I know that I shouldn't ask questions."

"No, no Harry, I want you ask questions! You are a very intelligent boy and asking is the only way to understand something… and besides you're right. You were attacked by a wolf, but it wasn't an ordinary wolf, it was _Greyback,_ he is a werewolf and he is bad." Remus explained.

Harry raised his hand warily as if he was in class. "What is a werewolf?"

Remus bit his lip. "A werewolf is a person, usually a wizard, that transforms into a wolf every full moon. The problem is that when the person turns they loose their minds and they can't control what they do, so the wolf might do things that are bad and scary and the person cannot stop them. Because of that werewolves are considered very dangerous."

"So if mister Greyback is a werewolf then why did he tell me to stay outside if he knew he could hurt me?"

"Fenrir Greyback is not only a werewolf, Harry, he is a very bad person as well. He likes to hurt children and take them away from their families." Said Remus "And there is one more thing about werewolves that you should know… being a werewolf is like having a cold, it can be passed to other people, but only by being bitten on a full moon. However unlike a cold there is no cure." Harry's eyes were opened wide "The wolf bit you, am I right Harry?"

He nodded, scared.

Remus put a hand on his shoulder, trying to be reassuring, but his hands were shaking and so was his voice when he said:

"He bit me too, a long time ago."

What ensued after that was a very long one-sided conversation about what had happened to Remus and what being a werewolf meant. Harry stayed very silent, lifted up his oversized shirt and looked at his bandaged abdomen where his bite was while Remus talked and tried to assure him that what happened wasn't his fault.

After a while Remus stopped talking.

They stayed there, just sitting side by side, an older and worn werewolf and a new and innocent one in the old couch. Remus took a bar of chocolate out of his pocket and passed half of it to Harry.

"This helps," he said.

Remus ate his half and got up to cook dinner.

Harry joined him about fifteen minutes later, they didn't talk about it anymore but the air around them had transformed and their interactions became less awkward. Without talking Remus realized that their relationship had changed with that conversation, they had somehow become closer.

When Remus looked at the boy he felt saddened relief and his gust said _just like me, one like me._

He just hopped that this meant the wolf saw Harry as packjust like it had seen James, Peter and _Black._

Something inside of him selfishly and desperately wanted to have a pack again, even if it meant that Harry Potter was werewolf.

…

The next day found them shopping in muggle London. While unpacking Harry's things (that Dumbledore had brought with them) the night before, Remus quickly realized that the clothes the boy had weren't suited at all for him, they were at least three or four sized too big and even more worn out that Remus' own. The older werewolf wanted to burn them.

Remus couldn't afford much, not even with the money Albus was giving him and he didn't dare to touch Harry's inheritance, so they went to secondhand clothes stores. Harry didn't seem to mind though; too happy with being able to choose whatever he wanted.

Remus laughed and Harry ran through the stores and tried quite a lot of things on. They bought six shirts, three pairs of pants and two pairs of shoes and didn't talk about werewolves. Then they went to have an ice cream and finally Remus took him to a toy-store.

"Harry, we don't have much money but I reckon it is enough for one toy, so go and get whichever one you want." The boy nodded seriously, then grinned and ran.

About twenty minutes later he came back with a big plushy stuffed black dog. Remus bit his lip and sighed, but bought it.

By the end of the day Harry had started calling him Remus, the _mister_ thankfully forgotten, he wished however that the boy would star calling him Moony like he used to when he was a baby.

…

They slowly set a routine and learned to live around one another. Dumbledore wasn't joking about needing Remus' help with his research, just a day after going to London Remus found himself elbows deep within books about the anatomy of dragons and cleaning supplies.

He had decided to home-school Harry for a time, while they got used to each other. The next fall he would enroll him in the village school.

So things went like this in the Lupin and Potter house. Remus would get up early and start reading for Dumbledore's research, then later Harry would come out of his room, all sleepy and usually hungry. They cooked breakfast together (usually pancakes and bacon) and then Remus would magically wash the dishes for Harry's amusement.

After that they would get dressed and Remus classes started, they were learning how to read and how to add, Harry turned out to be very smart and endlessly interested in everything which made him a joy to teach. They would study until lunch, in the afternoon Remus would continue with his research and Harry would play outside or in his room.

Then dinner and a bath, Remus liked to read to Harry at night, they would sit on the sofa. Harry already in his pajamas, Remus with one book or another in hand, he read until the boy fell asleep and then levitated him to his room. From time to time, when Remus was feeling up to it he would take out one of his photo albums instead of the book and tell Harry stories of his parents years at Hogwarts and after.

Harry soon learned all about the Marauders adventures and misadventures, though Remus never lingered in the character of Sirius Black, just mentioning him from time to time. He did tell him all about Prongs and Wormtail and his mother, and stories from when he was a baby.

Soon enough Harry started alternating between calling him Remus and Moony, which made him feel incredibly happy and warm.

All was well, twenty-five days passed and then came the moon.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys! Thank you all so much for your support and kind comments! They have kept me going and writing this week, even though I had *a lot* to do for uni... I just couldn't stop thinking about this story and sat down to write whenever I could!

So there's finally a hint of plot in this chapter.

Enjoy!

 **Chapter 6**

Harry's favorite time of the day was when he got to play outside of the cottage after lunch. Remus said that he would not be able to do it for much longer since the winter was coming closer and closer but for now he gets to play until is almost dark. Harry really likes it because it is something the Dursleys would have never let him do, he used to have all kinds of chores and he remembers watching Dudley play outside with his friends and wanting so badly to join them and juts… run around.

Remus usually watches him; he likes to sit on a wooden chair with a book in his hands and a smile for him when he waves. The only time Harry can recall when he had such freedom was during the vacation when he was bitten.

Today, he ran through the garden and the trees for a while. He has had so much energy since coming to live with Remus that sometimes he just can sit still. Harry knows something changed since he came to live with Remus. It is not a change that came from the outside, like finding out that magic is real or getting to leave the Dursleys. No, it is something from with in; something is adjusting inside and out.

Harry really likes Remus, he is kind and patient, he always answers his questions and he offers Harry chocolate all the time. Besides he knew his parents and often tells him stories about them.

Harry now knows that his parents were called James and Lily, that he looks very much like James but has his mother's eyes. He knows his father was funny and a very good friend, and that Lily was very smart and thoughtful. He knows that his parents had a lot of friends (like Peter, Frank, and Alice) but because of the war Remus is the only one left.

He now knows a lot about himself as well. Remus likes to help him figure stuff out. He knows that he's a wizard, like his mum and dad, and professor Dumbledore. But he also knows that he is a werewolf, just like Remus.

Harry is sure this is why he's feeling weird, like something has changed. It started the moment he woke up in the infirmary and realized that he could see very clearly, that he didn't need his glasses anymore. He feels like there's something developing inside him, something that makes him think differently that makes him do things he didn't use to do and like things he didn't use to like.

It is something that's growing in his stomach, an instinct that he cannot ignore. It screams inside of him, it asks him to smell and then tells him what the scents mean. Remus smells like protector, like chocolate, like Harry and like trust. The forest smells of thousands of things and some afternoons Harry would just sit down, close his eyes and smell for hours. He knows that Remus doesn't think it's weird, in fact, Harry has seen him do it once or twice.

His hearing has gotten better too. The first few days after the attack everything was just _too_ loud and Harry had an almost constant headache. It was a relief coming to the cottage where Remus just got it and was very quiet, letting him get used to his new senses.

It had been kind of overwhelming at first, having all his senses just _wake up_ and he got very dizzy, and sick but Madam Pomfrey seemed to know what he was going through and gave him a couple of nasty tasting potions to help him.

Today after three weeks of living with Remus, Harry finally had the courage to ask him about all this changes, and about the _thing_ in his stomach. He came out of the woods and walked slowly towards the older man who heard him, and without even looking up, put his book away and conjured another chair. Harry sat in front of him.

"Are you done yet? It is much sooner than normally…did you have fun?" Remus asked with a smile.

Harry nodded and bit his lip. Remus gave him a thoughtful look, sighed and took out a piece of chocolate. "All right, out with it. What's bothering you?"

"It's just that there's something different about me" he mumbled and didn't look at him in the eye "since that night, right?"

He heard Remus sigh again and he looked up to see him put his hands on his face. "Something is different, something is changing and there is no way to stop it I'm afraid, Harry. You are becoming a werewolf and that implies a transformation that most wizards do not face during their lives."

"I feel something… in my stomach." Remus eyes widened for a moment like he was surprised but then he smiled weakly.

"That would be the wolf, it is like an force that compels you to do certain things, is it not?" Harry nodded. "Well it is the wolf that is hidden inside you and that only comes out one night a month, it is the part of you that is all instinct and it is not bad, it will get stronger and stronger this week because it is closer to the full moon but afterwards it will be weaker."

"So it is normal?" Harry asked.

"It is perfectly normal" Remus answered. _It was not normal, not for his age. Werewolves couldn't really feel their inner wolves until they presented, long after puberty._ Remus had not felt his until he was seventeen.

Remus had had suspicions about Greyback and his reasons to attack Harry. He definitely had a lot of research to do, but it would have to wait until after the moon for it was very nearly there and he didn't want to leave Harry alone, not even for a few hours that week.

…

For a werewolf the moon never truly leaves, she's always there in the sky, looking upon her children, affecting them differently through her phases.

The first two days after the full she isn't kind; she doesn't like giving away her sons. She's still there, but not calling to them, they are very much still wolf and not all men, and they hurt, they are lost and confused. This is when Remus' very bones hurt, when he's still wounded, when he wakes in the middle of the night, when he feels the sudden desire to howl miserably at the moon.

The days after that, when she's getting smaller and smaller, are frustrating for her children. Their senses get dulled slowly, they feel her calling getting further and further away. This one is the easiest to ignore.

The new moon is when she is furthest away from them, when they feel most human, but she is still there, a presence in the back of their minds, all instinct, demanding to be felt, always. This is when all werewolves feel itchy, irritable, in constant need of movement, of distraction, very much aware that she's too far away for comfort. This is when Remus eats the most chocolate, when he can't read for very long, when his fingers are constantly twitching.

Then she slowly appears on the night sky, calming her children, growing every night. This is when Remus feels secure, when he can read for hours, when whatever he is studying makes the most sense. When his senses start to get stronger, slowly growing, like the moon, until he can hear every car, every step in the city surrounding his tiny apartment, when he can hear every twitch in the forest around the cottage. When he can smell every ingredient separately while cooking, when Harry smells like Lily and like James and like him, when he knows where Harry is at every moment. This is when Remus feels most energetic, when his body is getting ready for the change.

Nobody has studied this (nobody cares enough about them to study it properly) yet Remus knows this all too well, he has seen himself going through the phases. Harry doesn't know yet, but he's going through them as well and Remus sees and doesn't say anything. Not when Harry can't sleep on the night of the new moon, not when he's demanding to smell everything that passes trough his little hands, not when he finds him outside at night looking at the moon like a lost lover. He just sits by him and looks at her as well.

….

Two days before the moon Remus sits Harry down and explains, again, what is going to happen to both of them, the calling of the moon. He takes Harry to the basement, to show him where they will spend that night and calms him when he's scared. His heart breaks.

Harry starts to feel uneasy that night, Remus gives him a calming potion.

It doesn't work.

Remus reads to him all night.

They both nap for hours the next day.

The night before the full Harry gets feverish, he feels cool to Remus' touch but that's only because he's feverish as well. He says he's cold and Remus feels so very cold too, they snuggle together in Remus bigger bed for the first time and fall into an uneasy and un-restful sleep.

The day of the full moon, Harry cannot stomach any food, he throws up twice, Remus holds him and feels like throwing up himself, he remembers he used to get very sick just before the moon when he was little.

He gives Harry a bath and the boy cries in frustration, he feels ill like he's hurting all over.

"We transform completely, everything changes, every little part of you, Harry" says Remus, his voice is rough "that is why we feel it all the way to our bones."

Remus carries him to the basement when the sun starts to go down.

He locks the door with a spell and puts Harry on the mattress he has on the floor, the small boy complains with a little whimper, that destroys something inside Remus, he gives him a kiss on the top of his head and wishes him good luck.

Then he chains himself to the wall. It is a very strong chain, approved by Dumbledore himself, it is magically attached to one of his feet, so the wolf will be able to move a little bit but not nearly enough to touch, to reach Harry. The wolf hates being chained and it is so close to the surface that Remus cannot suppress a growl at the sight of it.

Little Harry growls a little puppy growl in return from the mattress.

Remus vanishes their clothes (no use in destroying them) leaving them only in their underwear and puts his wand away in a compartment designed to open only for his human hand so he can access it tomorrow.

Then he waits.


End file.
